Losing You
by PerkyGot
Summary: Based on the updates. Karkat is too scared on what happens when he will lose Terezi. Can he save her in time?


As Karkat continues to watch Terezi beating horribly beaten up by his former moirail, he is too shocked and cannot say another word. All the horrifying pictures come into his mind and they keep replaying in his head. He can feel tears forming in his eyes as Kanaya looks at him with concen on her face. The. When Gamzee was done with his merciless beatdown, he pushes Terezi down as she violently coughs, with the lava descended down.

"Terezi..." Karkat and Kanaya looked at the tragic scene from nearby. Karkat couldn't move his legs, but it was impossible for him to just go over there. He couldn't do anything, all he could do was just cry and watch it happen in from of his own eyes.

"No..." Just then, he felt Kanaya holding the back of his shirt.

"Kanaya what are-whoa! Heeeeeyyyy!" Kanaya lunges him towards Terezi, who is unconscious. He tries to go forward and he catches in time and luckily, they landed on the other side of the forest. Karkat got up as Terezi was still laid, and he looked at the other side and saw Kanaya confronting the sober clown, with her chainsaw and she began to glow with a grimace on her face. Rainbow drinkers. They seem so invincible.

"Terezi..." He walked to her body and leaned down. He untied the headwear on her face and her eyes were closed. He lifted her upper body with his hand and stared down at her, covered in teal.

"Please tell me you're awake or just unconscious. Please..." He could feel his tears falling down and they land on her perfect cheeks. He was afraid this day would come. He wanted to die with her. Of course, he still cared for her and always will be. He regretted ever giving her a hard time with those quadrants, being distant ad an asshole to her. He just wishes this was all a dream. He wants to tell how much he means to her and to just be with her knowing they're still friends.

He felt Terezi move a little as Karkat widens his eyes. He grips ontoher tightly as she coughs a little and wakes up. He can't express how happy and relieved he is now.

"Terezi... Oh god... I thought you were... De-de-" Terezi shushed him and smiled.

"It's okay Karkles. I'm fine. Just a little injured..." She gasps as he hugs her tightly out of nowhere. She could hear him sobbing her name and she hugs him back, sucking in his warmth.

"I was scared..."

"I know."

"I thought I was gonna lose you..." He sobbed as Terezi rubs his back in comfort.

"Well you didn't." He pulls away and she wipes her red tears with her spare hand. He looks up to her and she cups his face. She makes a smile as Karkat tries to hold a smile but he was too sad right now. She then felt his hands wipe her face.

"Got so much fucking blood you..." He wipes her blood with his thumb and now he cups her face. She hold his wrists as she closes her eyes, expecting a kiss from him. He gulps and he starts blushing.

"Just kiss me you fucking idiot..." She whispers as Karkat takes a deep breath and he leans closer to her. Their lips touch. It was a warm feeling and a both of them never wanted to let go. Karkat puts a lot of passion in the kiss while Terezi melts inside him. He never thought he would be doing sloppy makeouts like he was "asked" by "Terezi" last time, but this one was like a miracle. A motherfuckin' miracle. They both pull away as they look at each other lovingly in the eyes.

"Don't leave me..." He whispers onto her face and she kisses his nose, causing him I blush a little.

"Don't worry." They embrace, and the feeling of warmth came back. It was the same feeling when they embraced after the incident with Vriska. He hugs her tightly again and she relaxes in his arms.

"Flushed for you..." Karkat says as Terezi gasps but she then smiles as some tears fall from her eyes.

"Flushed for you too Karkles."

* * *

**_A/N: Goddammit Hussie! Why?! I hope Terezi doesn't die but now I have neutral feelings for Gamzee. Anyways, this was based on an amazing scene someone made on the MS Paint Adventures. You can only see it with goggles and it's on the last page of the update. I just hope Karkat revives or something good happens..._**


End file.
